This invention relates generally to audio circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to a mono/stereo switching circuit for multiple inputs. Still more particularly, this invention relates to such a mono/stereo switching circuit which operates so that when the source signal is at only one input of at least a pair of inputs, that source signal is provided at both left and right output channels, but when the source signal is a stereo signal at two inputs, that source signal is respectively provided at both of the left and right output channels, thus providing flexibility in switching between monaural and stereo inputs.
In both consumer and professional audio equipment, a pair of input terminals among a plurality of input terminals may be arranged respectively to receive audio input signals. Those input signals may be monaural ("mono") signals, wherein one of the pair of input terminals receives the mono input signal, or stereo signals wherein the pair of input terminals receives the stereo input signals. A number of arrangements are known to the prior art for utilizing those signals to provide mono and/or stereo output signals respectively. Specifically, it is desired that when the source signal is provided at one input, that signal is provided to both of the left and right output channels and that when the source signal is a stereo signal provided at both inputs, that signal is provided to both of the output channels so that the left input signal is provided at the left output channel, while the right input signal is provided at the right output channel.
It is thus a general and overall aim of this invention to provide a convenient and easily used mono/stereo switching circuit for providing monaural and stereo outputs depending on the state of switches in the switching circuit and the nature of the input signals at an input pair of terminals, as noted above.
These and additional aims and objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a detailed review of the specification which follows taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.